Nagekomimasu Kako
by AiKitsuneOni
Summary: Michiyo Maeda is your average student in Modern Tokyo.That is, until she get's thrown into feudal Japan.Now as Michiyo tries to find her way home she realizes that she might not have just been thrown into the past but that is possibly needed to save it.
1. The Entry

**Beth**: Wow I thought I'd never get this up on here

**Michiyo**: But Hopefully you'll update frequently

**InuYasha**: Ok Can we just move this along???

**Kagome**: Why are you rushing????

**InuYasha**: Cuz I Want To!!!!

**Michiyo**: *Sigh*

**Beth**: Well let's get this moving before Kagome says si-

**Kagome**: **SIT!!!!!**

**InuYasha**: *Crashes to the ground*

**Beth**: Ok...Well...Lets Move This Along....for Inu's sake.....

* * *

"Mom I'm home!" Michiyo called up the stairs ~_Not like anyone's home anyways...~_She went into the kitchen to see what she could scrounge up for dinner when the phone rang."Hello?" Michiyo had a good idea about who had called."OMG MICHI DID YOU SEE THE NEW EPISODE???" ~_I was right_~"No Kumi I haven't...I just got home from work.....I will call you when I watch it....ok???Now can I please go eat in peace???" Michiyo's stomach rumbled as if on cue" Ok fine...but you better watch it!" Kumiko practically yelled at her friend "Bye Kumi."She said as she hung up. _~Now for Food~_

Michiyo sat on her bed with her bowl of ramen and her laptop. She had finally gotten the noodles to cook right and she was about to watch the new episode Kumiko had been bugging her to watch for weeks. Her friend was the biggest anime fan-girl known to man, but she knew how far was too far and was always on her best behavior around Michiyo at all the anime conventions they went to._ ~Now....What episode was it??~_. She browsed through all the anime on the sight when her eyes glanced over one anime in particular. "No Way!" they had episodes of her favorite anime, InuYasha. "It's been years since I've seen it..." she abandoned the search for the episode of One Piece that Kumi wanted her to watch. "WOAH IT'S THE NEW SERIES!" She rapidly clicked till she found the first episode it the new series, which was going to finish putting the manga on to TV where all could enjoy it. "Heart of Naraku huh??? Feh Yeah Hakudoshi knows where and who the heart is....let him take on Naraku....leave Kagura out of it!" Michiyo compulsively yelled at the screen. She had to admit to herself that, even though she despised Kagura she despised Hakudoshi even more. Naraku was on the top of her "People to Kill" list which only had a few people on it...all from InuYasha. When she ran out of ramen she made sure to favorite the page and turned off her laptop. She grabbed her empty bowl and headed down stairs. She threw the plastic bowl into the sink at sat on the couch to watch more InuYasha.

About five minutes in to the episode she noticed the TV started to act all weird."Ok...what did mom do?" she said and slowly got up not bothering to turn off the TV or pause the episode. She'd already seen it about two-billion times. It was the episode where InuYasha and everyone, except for Sango and Kilala have to kill that creepy so-called sage Tokajin. "Damn and it was just getting good too..." Michiyo gave up on the TV and grabbed her laptop pulling up her latest drawing of a black-harried girl with dog ears and a robe that looked like InuYasha's except it was blue. It was her alter-ego that she used for her and Kumi's all night RP sessions. "Let's see...I still need to color in the background and draw in everyone else..." She opened a program and went to go pick the pencil tool when the TV started to hum and glow, along with her laptop. "Wh-Wha-WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!" Michiyo screamed at the top of her lungs as the screen glowed brighter. Suddenly she felt a strange wind and the laptop screen got closer. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!?!?!?!?" She yelled louder. Hastily she closed her eyes as she passed through the screen not noticing the change in her clothes, hair color and length along with the new ears on her head and the shiny sword strapped to her side. "OH MY GOOOOOD!!!!!" Michiyo threw her eyes open just as she flew through the screen of the TV into a black void. _~What the hell is going on??~_ Michiyo flew through the void until a strong smell hit her with the force of a pro-boxer and she passed out.

* * *

"No InuYasha! You **CANNOT** kill her...but I must say...that is an odd resemblance..." Michiyo heard the familiar voice and bolted up, doing a back-flip in the process and landing skillfully on her feet. "No Way..." Michiyo got a good look at the small group in front of her. "You're awake." The girl to her left said causing her to jump. She had blue, almost black hair, and brown eyes. "Ah who's gonna miss 'er??" The boy directly in front of her piped in. He was a strange looking boy. He had silver hair with golden eyes, sharp fangs, sharp claws, white dog ears and a sword that looked eerily similar to the boy's sword. "You...You're InuYasha...and You're Kagome...Oh My God....." Michiyo collapsed onto the ground digging her claws into the dirt. "Who the hell are you?!" InuYasha shouted, standing up and drawing his sword. "WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO ASK?!?!?!" Michiyo was now on her feet, her own sword was drawn in half the time it took InuYasha to draw his. "Wh-What? How..How do you have tetsusiaga??" InuYasha looked at her sword in disbelief. "IT'S NOT YOU MORON!!!!!!THIS IS KAZEME!!!!!!!!!!THE ATTACKS ARE SO MUCH MORE POWERFUL THEN TETSUSIAGA!!!!!!!!" Michiyo quickly shut her mouth and looked up quickly at the half-demon. _~Oh __**GODS**__ he's gonna __**KILL**__ me!!!~_ But despite what she thought he just looked at her. Michiyo felt nervous under his gaze and let her tough demeanor falter. "Wh-What are you staring at?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" She growled at him. "Inu...Yasha??" Kagome looked at the half demon. "Who are you?**~And why do you smell like Shippo???~** He studied the strange girl carefully. "My Name is Michiyo Maeda. I'm from Tokyo...I'm in 9th grade and I'm 15 years old. I'm **HUMAN** normally...but I got sucked through my laptop screen so I must have gained the appearance of Miazi..." Michiyo calmly told him. "Miazi??" Kagome asked confused. "Oh...I drew a character that was supposed to be his sister." She explained pointing to InuYasha at the end. He turned around to face her and he held her by the throat to a large tree. "LISTEN PUNK!" Michiyo flinched as he yelled at her wondering what she had done to set him off. "AS MUCH AS YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE MY SISTER IT AIT HAPPENING SO FORGET ABOUT IT!!!!!" He finished shouting and dropped her to the ground. "INUYASHA SIT!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled as she rushed over to Michiyo. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" The half-demon shouted as he got up from his painful intimate moment with the ground. "SHE ISNT REALLY YOUR SISTER YOU JERK!!!!!!!!SHE MADE UP A PERSON THAT SHE PLACED IN THE ROLE AS YOUR SISTER PROBABLY SO YOU WOULDN'T HAVE GROWN UP SO ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome shouted at the stunned boy. "Nggh..." Michiyo groaned as she came too. "WHAT THE HELL YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!I MADE HER UP SO THAT WHEN YOUR MOTHER DIED YOU WEREN'T TOTTALY ALONE!!!!!!!!!!" Michiyo clutched her neck as she started to cough madly. Kagome glared at the half-demon and turned her attention to the coughing girl beside her. "That's why??" InuYasha said softly. He stood up as his expression dropped from pissed off to anguished. "I'll be right back Kagome." And with that he disappeared through the trees.


	2. The Fox and The Dog

**Beth**: Wow...didnt take me too long to update

**InuYasha**: Feh...Took you long enough....

**Michiyo**: Shut Up InuYasha...I like the story....

**Shippo**: I Like it too...mainly because I'm older...how old am I??

**Beth**: Hmm...About....14-16...not sure yet....

**Shippo**: AWESOME!!!!!!!!!

**Michiyo**: I'm just happy that Shippo is finally in the story ^////^

**Shippo**: ^/////^ Th-Thanks Mi-Chan

**Michiyo**: You're welcome Shippo-Kun *Hugs him*

**Beth**: Hey....Break it up....You're spoiling the future of the story....great...I might have to change my pairings.....

**Michiyo and Shippo**: NO!!!!

**InuYasha**: Then shuddup and quit hugging eachother _~She might change my pairing w/ Kagome.....or nah....Kikyo isnt that important..I've moved -~_

**Beth**: No you have **NOT** moved on InuYasha....Not till I say so...but that gives me an Idea for a few chapters from now *Takes a note then puts note book away*

**InuYasha**: Wait....**_WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_***Angermarks cover head and one on his fist* why i 'otta

**Beth**: Now to demonstrate why i like my job...*Turns to InuYasha* Sit Boy!

**InuYasha**: Gah!!*hits the floor*

**Beth,Michiyo,Shippo,Kagome,and characters that havent been featured yet**: Enjoy the chapter!!!

**InuYasha**: Damn Americans and their stupid fanfic creator powers......

* * *

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome yelled through the trees. Michiyo glared at the spot the half demon had disappeared through. "Sorry about him...He's temperamental" Kagome said with a slight hint of anger hidden in her voice. "It's ok...he's not too bad..." Michiyo admitted _~But he did act like an ass~_. The two girls sat around the clearing and talked for a while until InuYasha came back. "Let's go." He said with no emotions and talking to no one in particular. "Well it was nice to meet you Michiyo...Hope you can get home." Kagome stood grabbed her bag and walked to join InuYasha. The hanyou stared at her and scoffed. "Are you coming girl??" Michiyo looked up. "Wait...what?!?!?" she thought she heard him wrong. Didn't he try to kill her earlier? _~One Minute he tries to kill me the next he's telling me to go with them....what's with him???~_. "Well...are you coming or not?" He snarled at her, obviously getting annoyed."Yeah..." Michiyo stood and walked over to the couple and the set off for a small village to the west. "So...ummm...If you don't mind me asking...where are the others???" She kept her voice low while asking the question. "The others?? Do you mean Shippo, Sango and Miroku?" Kagome replied with a confused look on her face. Michiyo smiled and nodded hoping she could meet Shippo for real. "They should be with Kaede... if not I don't know where they could b-" Kagome started when she was interrupted. "Kagome!! InuYasha!!!" A voice called from above the trees. Michiyo looked u to see a pink balloon floating down to them, but it wasn't a balloon. That was just one of the many forms the young kitsune could take to help his friends on their quest. "Shippo...why are you here???" Kagome asked the balloon sternly. Suddenly the balloon popped and in it's place was a young man about Michiyo's age. "We were starting to get worried...hey...who's this??" The kitsune asked after noticing Michiyo. "I'm Michiyo Maeda..." she calmly responded and grinned a little seeing that Shippo grinned as well. "I'm Shippo!" the young man replied and walked over to her. "So...Are you a ½ demon?" Michiyo nodded and then pointed to InuYasha "Just like him...I'm a dog demon...but from my mother's side...not my father's..." Shippo nodded and InuYasha piped in. "What I Don't get is how you know about Me, Kagome, Shippo, and the others. Explain that..." Michiyo flinched at the harshness of his tone but spoke up anyway. "Well...I live in Modern Tokyo and there is a sh-" Michiyo started before shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "Kagome...have you heard of Full Metal Alchemist?" Michiyo started again. "Yeah, I Love that show." Kagome smiled as she thought about the crazy adventures the Elric brothers go on. "Well...there is a show like that...that centers around all of this...all of you...everything." Michiyo said as calmly as possible while trying not to laugh at InuYasha's face. "So that's why you knew about my mother and father..." InuYasha finally said. "And why you weren't scared when I showed up." Shippo added. "And how you knew about the others..." Kagome finished as Michiyo kept nodding to each statement. "But don't worry...I'm on your side...that bastard Naraku can go crawl in a hole and die for all I care." Michiyo added as her voice got very angry and hateful. "Calm down Michiyo." Shippo said placing a hand on her upper arm causing her to blush a tiny bit. InuYasha just stared at the two. "Why do you hate Naraku? What did he do to you?" InuYasha asked confused. "He's just evil and he's a bastard and he's an ass hole and he's a ja-" Michiyo started again only to have Shippo calm her again. InuYasha noticed the blush that spread across Michiyo's cheeks each time Shippo made contact with her skin. "And..." Michiyo continued, "I have a feeling he's the reason that I'm here..." Michiyo looked to Shippo who had become her friend in the few minutes she had known him only to see a slightly pained look. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" InuYasha growled drawing his sword. "What are you do-" Michiyo began with a scared tone when Shippo jumped between her and the furious hanyou. "Move away Shippo....we've been tricked..." InuYasha ordered but the kitsune stayed in the spot he had taken to protect the girl he barely knew. _~Shippo....why are you protecting me?~_ Michiyo wondered for what seemed like a lifetime when he spoke. "Why? So you can kill an innocent girl??I don't think so InuYasha....I don't smell Naraku on her...just the smell of honey and roses..." Shippo looked into his new friend's eyes and in that second he told her everything and yet told her nothing. The hanyou simply glared and put his sword away. "Cummon Michiyo..." Shippo glared at InuYasha as he grabbed Michiyo's hand and walked off with the young girl trailing behind him. InuYasha growled and Looked at Kagome "How can he trust her?!?" He asked with hate flowing from his voice, he didn't understand the bond the two had found in just those few minutes. "Well if Shippo can trust her, let alone protect her from you, then I take his side..." Kagome said calmly and she walked away. InuYasha was left standing alone in the clearing and after a few minute followed Kagome into the village. _~What does Shippo see in that girl??? It's obvious that she's one of Naraku's tricks...but why does Kagome trust her?I'll just have to make them see her for who she really is....but how??~_


	3. Author's Note

Hey Guys...Sorry I havent updated this in _**FOREVER!**_I've been busy and stuff and the third chapter really sucks so i'm trying to rewrite it so it doesnt suck...But I just wanted to let you all know that I"m still alive...I will be updating eventually but I'm now a sophomore in high school and it sucks ass...but I made it through the first week :D...annnnnnnnyway...I'm also starting a new story for Kingdom Hearts...well...It's kinda new...But it'll be new on here. But I will deffinatley update that a bit more since I have chapters and stuff figured out...anyways...I Loves All of you guys and thanks for dealing with no updates for weeks..you guys are the best!


End file.
